Falling into you! (Part 1 of 2 One shot)
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF# 5 HH Flash fun Fiction challenge. Loren's heart is broken, can she fall in love again? What will Eddie do once he see's the brunette beauty sing? Can he help heal her broken heart? Please read & review! Part two will be up as soon as I have it done.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling into you. FF #5 (One shot part one of two!)**

**Loren Tate, 21 years old, a student at the nearby California State University, she had to work to pay her way through school. She earned some scholarships that helped to pay for some of her tuitions, that wasn't enough to cover all of her expenses, she had an amazing voice, Mel her best friend encouraged her to get a job at the nearby OceanView Restaurant, they had live music every weekend, during High School Loren had performed in musicals. So she knew she was talented but very insecure, but her best friend Mel always encouraged her to sing, Mel knew she had the voice of an angel. When she interviewed for the job, Mr. Lopez hired her, she would be singing every weekend. This was 6 months ago, she was a huge hit, the restaurant's reservations for the weekend were always booked.**

**Loren worked very hard to get her degree in law, she had lost both her parents in a terrible accident, so Loren was alone, she was raised by her grandmother Lorena, but lived on campus with Mel. Mel loved photography and she did side jobs and was always photographing Loren whenever she performed.**

**Every time Loren sang at Ocean View, she felt every single lyric, people noticed that and loved hearing her sing, Mel was always there supporting her best friend.**

"**I'm so proud of you Lo, your voice is amazing, you pour your whole soul into the songs." Loren always smiled and was grateful for the support Mel always gave her, thanks to Mel she believed in herself enough to give singing a try and she succeeded "I owe it all to you Mel." But Loren was hiding another pain, losing her parents was one of the worst, she fell in love with Josh Taylor and dated the last two years of High School and one day while she left a college class early to surprise her boyfriend with lunch, she walked in on him and her so called friend Tara, Loren was devastated and vowed to never ever believe in love again. She decided to concentrate on school and her job at the Ocean View Restaurant.**

**Mel had met Ian Scott, they both loved photography and started dating, Mel invited Ian to the restaurant the following weekend, she had told him all about Loren, Ian accepted and before leaving asked her "Could I bring a friend?" Mel smiled "Yes the more people that hear Loren, the more her confidence will grow."**

**That weekend arrived and Loren was getting her dress ready for that night, Mel was already to go "So Lo, Ian and I will meet you there, oh and he's bringing a friend, I think it's a guy."**

**Loren turned to her and put her hand up against Mel's face "Don't even start Mel, I've told you no surprise dates, nothing." Mel furrowed her eyebrows "Lo how much longer before you give a new guy a chance to love you? Not every guy out there is Josh." "I don't care Mel, just don't, I'll see you there later." Mel was worried for her friend, she was young and beautiful and didn't want anything to do with falling in love. "Loren Tate, I want to see you happy again, smiling and" Loren cut her off "What do you want Mel? This isn't a world where fairytales come true, where you meet prince charming and live happily ever after, drop it please." She walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Loren heard when Mel left, she looked at herself in the mirror, tears filled her eyes, to think of falling in love meant nothing to her, maybe never again.**

**Ian and Mel arrived on Sunset Blvd, he parked in front of a luxurious building, Mel gave Ian a look "Who do you know that lives in this fancy place?" Ian smiled "My best friend." "Well are we going to go and get him?" Ian got out of the car "No need, here he comes." Mel turned and her eyes widened when she saw who it was "Ian you know Eddie Duran?" Ian and Eddie gave each other the side hug "Mate meet my girl Melissa." Mel rushed out of the car "Omg do you know who you are?" Eddie laughed "I think I do Melissa." "Oh please call me Mel, Omg, Ian, you never told me you knew Eddie?" "I don't like to brag that the world's best Rockstar is my friend." **

**Mel extended her hand "Well I've been a fan forever, love your music and it's a pleasure to meet you." "No flirting allowed with my girl." Eddie smiled "Not to worry." Ian looked behind Eddie "So no Chloe?" Mel looked at Ian "Where have you been? They broke up a months ago, she cheated on him, Oops sorry Eddie," Mel put her hands to her mouth.**

"**It's ok Mel, I'm done dealing with the whole mess, so where we headed? I'm starving."**

"**Mel said we should try the Ocean View restaurant. She said it has the best seafood." As Eddie entered Ian's car Mel turned to look at him "And it has music too." "So is it food or Music?" "My best friend sings there on the weekends, so you'll have dinner and a show."**

**Ian turned to Eddie "Unless you want a quiet place, you just returned from touring ?" "No it's ok, it will be great to see someone else sing for a change."**

**They arrived at the Ocean view, Mr. Lopez recognized Mel and had her table ready, just close enough to the stage and at a perfect view of Loren "Can I get you anything?" **

**Mel turned to Ian and Eddie "Guys a drink?" Ian responded for both "Beer for us please." "A white wine for you senorita Melissa?" "Ahh I love it when you say it like that, yes, Sr. Lopez." He walked away as Eddie looked around the restaurant "Seems like a very nice place, so who's performing tonight?" **

**Mel smiled as she focused on Eddie "My best friend Loren Tate." "Mate she has an amazing voice and is very beautiful too." "This isn't any matchmaking thing is it?" Mel rolled her eyes "You too huh? Nah don't worry, Loren isn't interested in any of that either, you both have something in common, her ex cheated on her too." **

**The waitress arrived with their drinks and took their orders, within 20 minutes, Mr. Lopez was on the small stage introducing Loren Tate, she came out wearing a short black dress, strapless and her long hair flowing on to her shoulders, she looked beautiful. She held the mic and began to sing. **

**Mel smiled when she saw the reaction on Eddie's face, he was about to take a sip of his beer when she came onto the stage, he didn't say a word until Loren finished the song, Loren smiled "Thank you, you're all very kind, I have a set of 3 more songs for you tonight as you enjoy your dinner, Enjoy the show.**

**Dinner arrived and everyone ate, Eddie was eating but was really enjoying Loren's performance, when she finished her set, she introduced the next group that was on that night. As she exited the stage Mr. Lopez approached her and whispered something to her, she smiled and turned to where Mel was sitting, she had a view of Ian and Mel, as she got closer she noticed who the next person sitting was **

"**Mr. Lopez said I'd be surprised, what an honor to have Eddie Duran here tonight." Eddie stood and extended his hand "The honor is mine, that was an amazing performance Loren, nice to meet you." She shook his hand "Nice to meet you, Mel you didn't tell me Eddie Duran would be here tonight." Mel shrugged her shoulders "Hey I didn't know until we got to his place, Ian surprised me too."**

**Mr. Lopez came to the table with Loren's favorite dish "Thank you, you're always so thoughtful Mr. Lopez."**

"**Only the best for my best performer, look the place is full." Loren hugged him "I'm happy to help." She sat down to eat, Mel moved giving her room to sit right across from Eddie who was quietly observing Loren. **

"**Guess what Eddie? Loren isn't a fan!" Loren turned to Mel "Mel!" "So you're not a fan?" Loren bit her lower lip as she responded "Not at the moment." "What did I do to lose such a beautiful fan?" "I don't believe in love and your songs all have reference to it, that's why."**

**Mel leaned on the table "Her ex ruined it for ya Eddie, she doesn't believe in fairytale endings."**

**Loren glared at Mel "You know, I'm about to zap you off that seat Mel!" Mel stood up and looked at Ian "Ian let's go, Loren here wants to zap me, if she succeeds, I'm a goner." "Hey you guys are my ride home." Ian looked at Mel than at Eddie "Loren can give you a ride."**

"**What if I wasn't done here?" Mel giggled "You're done, Sr. Lopez brought your food, bye Lo and Eddie nice meeting ya!" She held Ian's arm and they walked away. Eddie turned to Loren "So I guess it's you and I Loren." "I'm no longer hungry, I'll take this home, you ready to go?" Eddie stood as Loren poured the food into a container "Wow not even excited you're driving me home?" Loren rolled her eyes "You could call a cab!" "No I'd rather ride with you if that's ok?" **

**Loren grabbed her things and went to hug Mr. Lopez good night and some customers came up to talk to her, Eddie watched as she smiled, she looked beautiful when she was happy, he knew just now her ex cheated on her. Who would cheat on such a beautiful creature?**

**Loren returned to find Eddie standing there waiting "You ready Eddie Duran?"**

"**On your six Loren Tate." Eddie retorted.**

**They arrived to her car, Loren got into the driver seat and Eddie jumped in on the passenger side, she drove off, Eddie looked her way "You know you look beautiful when you smile, you should do it more often." "Oh so now you're telling me what to do?" "Hey listen, just trying to be nice, just because your boyfriend cheated on you isn't the end of the world." **

**She stopped the car "What do you know about my ex boyfriend? It is the end of the world when you think you're his world, he tells you he loves you and you believe it, and he only has eyes for you and then you go to surprise him with a special lunch to find him with one of my friends, that's when your world crashes, how would you know, you're a Rockstar, you wouldn't understand!"**

**Eddie gave her a shocked look "Where have you been? My ex fiancé she cheated on me, it made all the tabloids, so yes I do understand, but I'm trying very hard to move on, to give love another chance." "Where do I take you?" Loren asked pretty upset. "I live on Sunset Blvd" Loren continued to drive holding back those many tears wanting to burst out of her eyes. She did a sudden stop on the street. "It was nice meeting you Loren, and I'm sorry, I can't figure out who would cheat on you, give love a chance, try and smile more, it will do you good." **

"**Thanks for the info Duran." He got off the car and Loren sped off, finally those tears came flowing down her cheeks. **

**Eddie went up to his penthouse, as he had another beer and stepped out to the terrace, he couldn't stop thinking of Loren Tate, there was something special about her, and he wasn't giving up on her, at least not now.**

**Loren continued going to school and on weekends did her 4 to 5 shows at Ocean view, Eddie would drop by every chance he had, this brunette had gotten his attention, he took his manager Jake to listen to her sing "Where has she been hiding? She has potential Eduardo!"**

"**I knew it the first day I heard her."**

**He had already told his dad Max about Loren, he came with Eddie another day to listen to the girl Eddie couldn't stop talking about.**

**Max waited for Loren's show to finish and asked Mr. Lopez to ask her to come to his table. When Loren got off stage, Mr. Lopez signaled her where to go, she walked smiling until she got a glimpse of Eddie sitting there, before she could say anything Max stood up "Loren Tate, it's nice to meet you, I'm Max Duran." "Hi Max, nice to meet you." Her eyes trailed back to Eddie who sat giving her a shy smile "Loren I'd love it if you could sing a set of your songs at MK."**

"**Wow Mr. Duran, I'm honored, but I," Before she could say anything else "I spoke to Mr. Lopez, he said he would let me have you either a Saturday or Sunday at MK, it's up to you Loren, I would love for you to say yes. Loren smiled "My parents were huge fans Mr. Duran, it would be an honor."**

"**Great and thank you Loren, how about next weekend you pick the day and let me know, and my friends call me Max." "Next weekend it is, nice meeting you, I have to get going, homework awaits at home." Eddie stood up "I don't get a hello or good-bye Loren?"**

"**How rude of me, yes, good-bye Eddie." She turned and walked away, Max smiled and turned to Eddie "Not a fan I assume?" "She will be, I can't have a name like Duran and be ignored by that beautiful woman." Max smirked, scratching his head "I don't know Eddie, She doesn't seem to really care who you are." "You know Pops after Chloe I thought it would never happen, Loren Tate is my bait, I'm hooked really bad!"**

**Loren arrived home, she immediately got into the shower, when she was done, she found Mel heating up some leftovers "Hey how was your night?" "Interesting, you'll never guess who stopped by?" "Eddie Duran?" Loren looked at Mel "How would you know? Did you set this up?" "Lo no, but Ian told me he's been going every weekend, just to watch you sing, he's intrigued my dear Lo." **

**Mel laughed as she sat to eat her plate of heated food. "Max Duran was there with Eddie, he wants me to sing at MK next weekend, I think I'll pick a Saturday." "You know Lo, I think it must have been Eddie's idea, he likes what he saw that day." **

"**Whatever Mel, goodnight." **

**Saturday arrived pretty fast for Loren, she arrived at MK at 6, the show was to start at 8 that night, to her surprise, there was a woman waiting for her "Loren Tate?"**

"**Yes that's me." "Hi I'm Kelly Madsen, my husband is Jake Madsen, he's Eddie Duran's manager, I've heard so much about you."**

"**Oh really? I didn't think there would be a manager here tonight." "My husband has seen you perform, he wants me to watch you tonight, he says you have potential for a career in the music business if you're interested of course."**

**Loren blushed " I hadn't given that a thought, I do this to pay for school, I want to be lawyer one day."**

**Kelly came up close to her "Loren my husband doesn't just send me to anyone, If he heard you and asks me to come and check you out, that's a pretty good thing for you, I've got some clothes in the back for you to look at, and a make-up artist too, if you want to change your hair or leave it as is, that would be great."**

"**Wow here I thought I was coming to just sing and there's wardrope and make-up ready for me, sure why not."**

**Kelly smiled "Great let's head to the back."**

**By 7 there were people already showing up, Ian and Mel walked in too "Ian this place is beautiful." "Eddie's pop owns this place, he and his late wife Katy dreamed of their own club and here it is."**

"**Loren is going to knock their shoes off." Ian looked around "There's a record label guy coming in, Eddie set the whole thing up for Loren." "Oh please don't tell Loren, she's not a fan of Eddies'. **

"**My mate thinks she can have this and more, he's interested in Loren." "Ian is Eddie falling for Loren?" "I think so, that night he first saw her, he hasn't stopped talking about her, he took Jake to the club, then his dad and Kelly is here, she's Jake's wife."**

**Mel looked around "It's a full house tonight, look at this place, I hope they don't think it's Eddie performing."**

**Ian pointed to a poster that was just being placed near the stage. (MK & EDDIE DURAN, MAX DURAN PRESENT the Sensational LOREN TATE! Show starts at 8.**

**Mel put her hands to her mouth "Omg, Loren is going to freak out if she sees that." "She won't, not until she's done with her set." Ian replied.**

"**I knew Lo has the potential to be a huge artist, she has the talent and the voice."**

**Loren appeared looking more beautiful than ever, she had a violet semi-long dress that hugged her body perfectly, showing her curves and wrapping around her body, her hair was straighten and her make-up looked flawless, smoky colors to match the dress.**

**Mel's jaw dropped as she saw Loren walking in towards the stage "Lo you look gorgeous!"**

"**I kind of think so." She turned to see herself in the huge mirror, Eddie was walking in with Max and he was left speechless, Max turned to see what had Eddie in a trance.**

**Max smiled and walked towards Loren "You look very beautiful Loren." **

**Loren was smiling and hugged Max "Thank you for everything." "You're very welcome, are you ready?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be." Kelly came up to her "Give everyone your best Loren."**

**Max got up on stage and signaled Eddie to follow suit "Friends welcome to MK to this special event, I'd love for all of you to welcome Loren Tate, I think you will all love her." Eddie held his hand out to help Loren get on the stage. He and Max moved to the side as Loren took to the mic and began to sing her first of 5 sets she had ready for that night.**

**After each set the audience applauded and cheered, Eddie stood to the side of the stage not moving and probably not even breathing as he watched her complete the whole set of 5 songs she sang to the crowd, she smiled "Thank you everyone." She turned to exit the stage and caught sight of Eddie watching her, she offered a small smile and walked towards Kelly and Mel who were waiting to hug and congratulate her.**

"**Lo you did it, you threw down girl!" Kelly stepped in to hug her "That what I thought you could do." Ian walked towards Eddie who still stood in the same place "So mate, what she a hit or what?" "I knew she would, she's amazing, and look at her, she's beautiful Ian."**

"**Mate you're falling in deep, so deep, you might get stuck." Eddie smiled "I like the sound of that!"**

**Ian smiled, he heard a lot of noise and flashes coming from the entry door, Ian coughed which made Eddie turn around. The color is Eddie's face turned a bright red and the change in his face said it all.**

**Standing in the door way was Chloe Carter, she walked towards Eddie, Loren turned at that moment, she locked eyes with Eddie and turned to see Chloe standing in front of Eddie, he stood his ground "Now what Chloe? What are you doing here?" (R&R part 2 coming soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this final chapter to this One shot! I love Leddie and I'm not giving up on a season 2 of HollywoodHeights! Best show ever, inspires so many fans! Please R&R. Thank you!**

**Falling into you (Part 2 )**

**Chloe got closer to Eddie "Can we talk?" Eddie grabbed her pulling her away from everyone's sight "It's been months, I thought I cleared it all up Chloe, we're done, nothing can happen between us anymore, wasn't I clear enough?"**

"**I made a mistake with Tyler, I really love you Eddie." Eddie let out a loud laugh "You've got to be kidding me, get out and don't come back, leave Chloe or I'll have security escort you right out."**

"**Is there someone else? You can't be over me this fast Eddie?" Eddie smiled "Get lost Chloe, cheating on me was the last straw!"**

**Chloe's eyes welled up as she stormed out of MK. Ian saw Eddie coming back to the main area "You ok mate?" Eddie smiled as he searched for Loren who was no where in sight "Yes I'm fine, it's over between her and I." Ian smiled, he knew why Eddie's eyes were wandering around the room "She's with Kelly, she hasn't left." "Great, now I feel better."**

**Kelly walked back into MK with Loren by her side, she came towards Ian and Eddie "Eddie I was telling Loren she could do a few nights here, do you think Max would be ok with it?"**

"**Of course, it was his idea to begin with, Friday's are always busy and you can have Saturday's too Loren." Loren suddenly worried "What about my job at Ocean View?" "Loren you will get paid here and you can continue with Sundays at Ocean View." Kelly held her by the shoulder. "You know what? Let me talk to Max, hold on Loren." Kelly walked away and Ian walked off looking for Mel.**

**Eddie looked at Loren "You seemed unsure?" "I always struggled with believing in myself, I'm singing because Mel has always supported me, pushed me." "Loren you were amazing, this is where you belong, singing on weekends at a restaurant sounds cool, but you have what it takes, hey Kelly loved you, Jake wouldn't just send her if he didn't think you had potential, my dad and I know you can do this Loren."**

**Loren refused to make eye contact with Eddie "Thank you for this opportunity, I never even imagined doing this as a career." Kelly ran back very excited "Max loves the idea Loren, and Eddie, your dad just told me you'd be doing some shows on Friday's? Loren can open for you in here, just to get a feel of it Loren."**

"**Well there you go Loren, I would love it if you'd say yes." Loren glanced at both Kelly and Eddie and offered a shy smile as she replied "Ok I guess it wouldn't hurt." "Loren I need you to have new material, the songs you just sang, where did you get them?" Loren slightly giggled "I wrote them Kelly." Eddie's eyebrows raised "Wow beautiful and talented, you write your own songs?"**

"**Yes, I've done it since I lost my parents 10 years ago, I started with poems that turned into lyrics"**

**Kelly hugged her "Omg Loren, you are the next biggest sensation since Taylor Swift." Can you get a set ready for maybe next month?" "Sure, so I'll see you next Friday then?" Kelly hesistated but told Loren anyway, "Bruce Lau from the record label Eddie is signed too was here, he's ready to sign you Loren, so let's keep you here a few months and take it from there."**

"**Oh ok too much for one night, I better head home, I need to have all of this sink in." "Great Loren, we'll be in touch," Kelly quickly hugged Loren and Eddie good-bye and walked away."**

**Loren looked at Eddie "Thank you for everything, now I must head home." "How are you getting home?" Eddie asked. "I drove here, good night Eddie, let me go and thank your dad too."**

"**Yeah good night Loren Tate." He watched her walk away, and he smiled, all of a sudden he felt inspired, he went looking for a notebook, the ideas in his head were flowing all over the place.**

**Things seemed to fall into place for Loren, she went to her classes, was at MK on Friday's and Saturday's and Sunday's she sang at Ocean view. Mr. Lopez could tell she was very tired at the end of doing her set of songs "Lorenita, you don't have to be here anymore, I appreciate everything you have done, thanks to you, I've found more talented people, stay at MK and be successful, I've always known you could do this, you're very talented."**

**Loren's eyes welled up "Thank you for getting me started, I will always be grateful to you."**

**Mr. Lopez smiled "Just remember me when you're accepting your first Grammy." She blushed as she hugged him "Thank you again."**

**She was in her car driving home and this time drove to a very special place, she took her heels off and put on some old gym shoes she had in her trunk and walked up the hill, she loved it here, she always came with her parents to watch the stars, the view of the city of Los Angeles always looked beautiful, she could actually relax here, this was the best place, because it belonged only to her, no one knew of this special little area filled with trees and fresh air.**

**She turned when she heard noise behind her "Eddie! What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Eddie smiled "No Loren, I come here a lot." " I've been coming here for years and I've never seen you here, no one knows about this place." **

"**Well I guess we shared it without even knowing," Eddie replied. " My parents brought me here when I was 4 or 5, we would lay here and watch the stars, mom would sing to me and dad read poems, I come here when I think of them, I miss them."**

"**So Loren this is where you come to get inspired to write music?" Loren looked at Eddie, again avoiding eye contact "This is where my love for music began, my mom sang and my dad wrote poems, so yes, you could say this place inspires me."**

"**Believe it or not, it inspires me too, I just finished writing a song, I will perform it next Friday." "So Eddie Duran writes his own songs, they're all so full of love, what inspired those?"**

"**My mom, she loved music and I've always loved the feeling of being in love, that too inspires me, so I guess that's why my songs have so much depth, and romance." **

"**And pain too." Loren retorted "Loren you have to let go of that pain, put it in your music, let the music you write erase the pain you hold on too so much." Loren let out a long sigh as she gave Eddie a quick glance**

"**I guess it will, well it's getting late, see you Friday Eddie." "Leaving so soon Loren?" "I've been here a while, now it's your turn, I can at least share my special place with you."**

"**Thank you Loren Tate." Loren walked away, Eddie smiled, he had a huge surprise for Loren the following Friday, he could only hope that she approves.**

**Loren sat in her room, it all felt surreal, she had been at MK singing, she was going to do it every week. Mel walked in "Penny for your thoughts Lo."**

"**I still can't believe everything that's happened Mel, I'm confused about school now, I always wanted to be a lawyer, but I love music, I love writing songs and singing them, and now I can actually do it, I miss my parents, they could help me decide."**

"**Lo you've always related music with your parents, that's what always kept you going, this could a sign for you to do it, go for it Lo."**

**Loren brushed her hair as she quietly listened to what Mel was telling her "You're right Mel, I'm going to give it my all, I can make this happen."**

"**Yes you can Lo, I'm so proud of you."**

**The week flew by and it was finally Friday, Loren arrived early at MK, Kelly had everything ready for Loren, dresses and make-up, the works.**

**It was 8 o'clock when Loren was introduced and she began with two new songs, she looked beautiful, wearing a long teal dress , her hair was combed to the side and make-up to match. She was done, and the crowd applauded and cheered, Loren was definitely loved. Max came up to stage as soon as Loren took her seat.**

"**Now I have a special treat for all of you, aside from having the beautiful Loren sing for us, Eddie will be introducing a new song he just wrote, enjoy.**

**Eddie looked handsome, wearing a black t-shirt with a jacket and black jeans, his hair looked perfect "As my dad just said, this song will be in my next album, it was inspired by someone who will remain anonymous for now." He briefly looked towards Loren, she noticed and felt herself blushing. Mel noticed immediately and hit Loren with her elbow "Lo it's about you!" "Mel keep it down."**

"**So enjoy it." The music started and Eddie started to sing**

"**What I would do, to see you again**

**What would I say, for the first time cus **

**Time is on a thread you don't know what you've lost**

**And broken**

**Turn your head away but it's pretty safe to say**

**I was foolish I want you I need you**

**There's nothing I would change **

**I'm falling into you I'm falling into you**

**There's nothing I can do I'm breathless without you**

**So I will breathe in and breathe out and breathe out**

**What I would do to feel you again**

**I'm standing on the edge and**

**I know that you're my ledge and**

**I hold and I hold yeah**

**I see you I feel you**

**There's nothing I would change**

**I'm falling into you**

**I'm falling into you**

**There's nothing I can do**

**I'm breathless without you**

**So I will breathe in and breathe out**

**You can't have**

**What you can't touch and it hurts babe**

**Some birds are too bright to cage**

**It's so strange how the strong ones**

**Are the first ones but**

**I don't want you to fall**

**I'm falling into you…."**

**As the song continued Eddie kept directing his look towards Loren, she in turn felt everyone's eyes on her. Mel kept smiling and whispered " That song is for you Lo." Loren gave her a quick look "Mel stop it, everyone is already looking at me." "They're not stupid, Eddie is so looking at you with every word of that song, he's falling into you Lo."**

**Max turned to his bar manager "So how do you like Eddie's new song?" Grace smiled " I have a feeling a new girl inspired it." "Is it that obvious?" Grace looked at Max "Eddie isn't very good at hiding his feelings, it's a great song."**

**Eddie was finally done and the crowd cheered, he walked off stage heading towards his dad and Grace. Max smiled "Hey that was great Eddie." Grace gave Eddie a funny look "So who's the new girl?" Eddie gave her a crooked smile "Why?"**

"**Don't you why me!" Ian ran up behind Eddie "Ah mate, she's on her way out."**

**He turned to see Loren heading out of the door after some of the people at MK walked up to her, she seemed to be thanking them and hugging some of them.**

**Mel waved to Eddie, he came towards Loren "Are you leaving?" She didn't face him "Yes it's late and I'm tired, she kept walking out to the door "You know you could be very rude Loren!"**

**Loren turned "Now I'm rude!" "I just introduced a new song, not even a comment?" Loren rolled her eyes "It's a beautiful song Eddie." "Any ideas who inspired it Loren?" She stopped as she was walking towards her car "No not even a clue." **

"**I can tell you like things spelled out to you, it's a song for you Loren, you inspired it." Loren stood quietly for a moment and turned to face him**

"**Thank you Eddie, I can't do this right now." **

"**Do what Loren? How long before you let go of what your ex did to you?"**

"**I don't know Eddie, maybe never, I'm afraid to let anyone near my heart again, I refuse to go through any of that again."**

"**I was betrayed too Loren, and I'm ready to give it a chance again, ready to fall in love again."**

**Loren's eyes welled up, she was trying so hard to not to let those tears flow out of her eyes "Eddie please, I don't know, I just can't." She ran to her car and drove off.**

**Mel came out "Eddie be patient, she'll come around, she's been through so much, Josh was the only thing helping her cope with the death of her parents, and then he betrayed her."**

"**I'm willing to wait Mel, one way or another, she'll come around, I'm not about to give up."**

**And Eddie meant every word, the following day there was a bouquet of flowers at the door, Loren was on her way out when she saw it. She brought it in, Mel came running when she saw the huge bouquet "Omg Lo, who send them? Read the card girl!" Loren opened the envelope which only read "Falling into you" Mel let out a loud screech "They're from Eddie, Lo, he's not giving up!" Loren let out a sigh "See you later Mel." She arrived at her car to find a cute small puppy, it had a tag on it that read "Falling into you" She rolled her eyes, and got into the car holding the puppy "Why is he doing this?"**

**It didn't stop there, every day of the week, Loren found flowers at her door step, little bears with the same note "Falling into you", by the time Friday and Saturday rolled around she was back at MK, when she stepped into the small dressing room that Max was letting her use to get ready, there was a huge bear holding a heart, the card read "Falling into you". Kelly walked in and smiled at the sight of the huge bear "Wow you have fans already huh?" Loren gave her a shy smile "Looks like it." "Well let's get you ready for tonight."**

**Loren stepped out looking very beautiful, there was a full house at MK ready to listen to her sing and in the front row there was Eddie, she tried to avoid eye contact, but being the professional she was trying so hard to be she did her routine of songs for the night, she ended the session with huge cheers, and whistles from the crowd. **

**She exited the stage and walked towards Max and Grace "So Loren, you going to do this for good? You're amazing!" Loren smiled "Grace you're so sweet." Max offered her a glass of water. "I think this will cool you down, you were amazing Loren." **

"**Thank you." She took a sip, Eddie came from behind and sat next to Loren "Great show tonight Loren." She turned to face him "Thank you Eddie, oh thank you for the flowers and bears and puppies, I don't have room for any more of them in my room anymore." Eddie rolled his eyes. "Well make room, cos they're not going to stop." **

"**I've decided to sign with your record label, am I going to have to report you for harassment?" "There's an easy way to stop me, go out with me Loren, give Eddie Duran just one date, is that too much to ask?"**

"**So if I go out with you this will stop?" Eddie moved his eye brows up and down and smiled "Well I can't say that I will stop, but it won't kill you to give me a chance, one date for now."**

**Loren looked at Grace who winked at her, Loren looked at Eddie "Tomorrow night, pick me up at 8, not 7:50 nor 8:05, 8 on the dot!" "8 it is, see you then Loren and get ready to be swept off your feet." Loren finished her water and got up "Ok see you then, good night everyone." She left, when she arrived to her apartment she had to admit she felt nervous.**

**Mel walked in "Why so quiet Lo?" Loren turned to look at her best friend. "I think I made a huge mistake!" Mel walked closer to her "Why what happened?" **

"**I told Eddie I would go out with him tomorrow night." Mel's eyes widened "Lo that's great! Why is that a mistake? He's crazy about you Lo, do you even realize it's Eddie Duran?"**

"**Yes I know, but if I don't, he's not going to stop, look at my room, full of bears and puppies and flowers all over this place, oh and at MK, there's a huge bear too."**

**Mel's smile disappeared "Lo let the past go, do you know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes? Do you even realize that Eddie Duran, the Rockstar is courting you? Lo give him a chance, he's not Josh, this could be your chance of happiness, things happen for a reason Lo."**

**Loren's eyes filled with tears "I'm honestly flattered Mel, I'm just afraid, what if I fall for Eddie, he's a huge celebrity, and he falls for a new girl? Then what Mel, then I'll" But before she could go on Mel interrupted her "There you go again, now you're being negative Lo, stop it, go on this date tomorrow, open your heart, let Eddie be the glue that puts the pieces together for you." She hugged Loren who sobbed leaning on her friend.**

**Sunday kept Eddie busy, he drove to the special spot that he and Loren shared, he had the place turned into a small Italian dining room, he hired a chef and a violinist, he called Ian to tell Mel to have Loren wear a dress, he wanted to make this very special for Loren.**

**Loren got ready with the help of Mel, she picked out a nice light pink dress, she wore her hair naturally wavy and very light make-up. Mel took her to the huge mirror on the wall "Look at you, you're beautiful, now go and enjoy this night."**

**The door bell rang exactly at 8 p.m and Mel ran to open the door "Wow Eddie look at you."**

"**Hi Mel, is Loren ready?" "Yes, she's ready to go." Loren came out of the room "Hi Eddie, I see you're punctual."**

"**Hey you said 8 and here I am, ready when you are."**

**They walked to the car and Eddie opened the car door and let Loren in, he got in and they drove off.**

"**So where are we going?" "I think you'll approve Loren." He arrived at the spot he found Loren a while back.**

"**What are we doing here?" Eddie smiled and offered his hand to her, she accepted and he walked her all the way up to the top of the hill.**

**Loren's eyes widened when she saw how beautiful it all looked "Eddie was is this? It's beautiful."**

**The violinist started to play and the chef came to tell Loren dinner was ready, Loren was surprised, left speechless. The waiter walked them to their table.**

**Eddie gave her a concerned look "Are you ok Loren?"**

"**This is so beautiful, no one has ever done anything this sweet for me." Eddie smiled "A little birdie told me you loved Italy, I thought this would be something you'd enjoy, and the chef is serving lasagna."**

**Loren gave him a shocked look "Have you been talking to Mel?" "Not allowed to reveal my sources Loren."**

"**Eddie I don't know what to say, this is amazing, thank you so much." The waiter came to serve their dinner and placed a glass of red wine next to their plate. "The view of the city is beautiful today, I remember you saying this place makes you happy."**

"**You memorized everything, didn't you?" Eddie this lasagna is so good, it melts in my mouth."**

**Eddie sat there watching her eat, she blushed the moment she noticed his eyes were fixated on her "Aren't you going to eat?" "Oh I will, just love how much your enjoying your dinner."**

"**Eddie this is amazing!" "Well I'll confess, the chef was flown in from sicily." "Eddie why all of this? I've been nothing but mean to you? I don't deserve any of this!"**

"**I just wanted to show you how amazing you are, I know you've been through so much, you lost your parents at a young age, your so called boyfriend cheated on you, I know I understand, I lost my mom too, my ex-fiance cheated and yet I look at life knowing something good comes out of everything sad that happens, and the best think thing that happened to me was meeting you Loren."**

**Loren downcast her look "Thank you, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I am so grateful to you."**

**After their dinner the waiter arrived with a plate of dessert, Tiramisu. Loren looked at it and smiled as she locked eyes with Eddie "My favorite dessert too, Eddie is there no ending to all these amazing surprises?"**

"**After you're done, we can dance to the music being played?" Loren suddenly felt butterflies, the thought of being held by Eddie to dance had them fluttering all over her tummy. She finished her dessert and Eddie stood extending his hand, Loren blushed again and she put her hand in his, he guided her to the center of the area and as the violinist played Eddie held her close enough that the smell of her perfume was instantly on him, they began to slow dance and Loren swore her heart would jump out of her chest, for the first time, she felt this amazing warm feeling, she could feel her face blushing and could smell his cologne, God did he smell great. The song finished and Loren looked at Eddie "I want to thank you for everything Eddie, this was an amazing night, I will never forget any of this."**

" **Loren I'm thrilled I was able to make this a perfect night for you, I want you to believe fairytales can come true, I want to be the Prince that gives you a happily ever after."**

**Loren smiled blushing, she was sure that with the look he just gave her she would melt into his arms, Eddie looked into her eyes and down to her rosy red lips and he didn't waste any more time, he brushed her lips softly with a tender kiss, and at the touch of his lips on to hers, Loren knew that he was the one, it would be so easy to fall into him, she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, yes Eddie gave her the fairytale ending she didn't believe in. **

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this final part! Song lyrics & credit goes to our amazing Cody Longo! Please review, it will tell me if I should write more one shots! I only own the story, not the characters! Luv you guys!**


End file.
